GNZ-005 Garazzo
Garazzo is a melee type Innovator MS unit, piloted by Bring Stability. A pale green colored Garazzo unit piloted by Healing Care. Combat Characteristics This melee-type mobile suit is designed to have superior mobility, strength, and speed, possessing capabilities that exceed those of A-Law's GN-X MS units and highly formidable against Gundams. The Garazzo has a similar appearance to the Gadessa, retaining much of the frame while adding spikes to the shoulders and knuckles, as well as adding a shield built into its left shoulder. Its shoulder shield can generate a GN Field to deflect a pair of heavy beams from the Servaee's Buster Cannon. It has a powerful optional GN Leg Booster that can connect to its legs that increases its speed tremendously. Its armament includes beam claws stored inside the fingers of its hands which can be combined into two beam sabers. Its beam saber hands has enough power to slice through Gundam 00's GN Sword II. Garazzo also possesses physical power to crush Seravee's hands and its spiked knuckles double as a GN sub machine gun. While overall a formidable unit, Garazzo requires recharging in extended battles. It has high particle requirements which limits its operation time. Armaments GN Beam Claw Main weapon for close combat. Garazzo's 10 fingers can emit beam sabers, and is called Beam Claw because of its shape. 5 Beam Sabers can combined for one powerful single beam saber. Because beam sabers are built into the fingers, compared to Gadessa from the same series, Garazzo's fingers are 1.5 times bigger. GN Field A defense system built using Gundam Virtue's data. A field can be generated when the left shoulder part slides. The field has high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks. Since Garazzo is powered by GN Drive Tau, its use is limited. GN Vulcan Beam cannons stored in both hands. Low damage, normally used to limit enemy movements. Beam can be fired continuously. Effective when used as smokescreen or shooting down missiles. GN Cutter/ GN Spike The fins mounted on Garazzo's arms can emit GN Field on them, using them as close combat weapons. The spikes mounted on Garazzo's body can be used in the same way too. These weapons can be used instantly without prep time, useful in real combat. Escape Unit The GN Drive Tau is equipped in the backpack. Can transform into escape unit when combined with the cockpit inside the chest. The same system is implemented in Gadessa too. History The Garazzo first appeared on Episode 10 and caught up to the Ptolemaios 2 using an optional GN thruster. It later fights 00 and manages to overwhelm it. It retreats back after Cherudium and Ptolemaios 2 started to fire on it. Later when the A-Laws contingent ambushes the Celestial Being asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Garazzo protected the contingent, before engaging Seravee and physically overpowering the bulky Gundam before going against the 00. The Garazzo was however destroyed by the Trans-Am'ed 00 Raiser. However, Bring Stability survived, and escaped via the rear mounted escape pod, which also contains the Garazzo's GN-T drive. Bring later appears in another Garazzo, but the unit ends up being destroyed as a result of being tag-teamed by the Seravee and the hidden Gundam Seraphim. Bring was also killed, as there was no evidence of him escaping in the Garazzo's escape pod. In episode 19 a white colored Garazzo was used by Healing Care but was quickly destroyed by the 00 Raiser. External Links *Garazzo on Wikipedia *Garazzo on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Mobile Weapons